Peldaños
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Cinco años después de la serie de Ranma, la vida de Ukyo enfrenta su más dura encrucijada. Publicado en el newsgroup RAAS (luego RAAC) en junio de 1995, este fic es uno de los -sino el- primero de corte dramático (o "angst") basado en esta serie. Muy bien escrito, merece leerse tanto por sus propios méritos, como por interés arqueológico :-)


==========  
><strong>Título original<strong>: Stepping Stones  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Jason Wages (Benares)  
><strong>Traducción<strong>: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
>==========<p>

~ o ~

**_Preludio_**

El mar abierto se expandía en olas ante ella.

Ukyo entornó un tanto los ojos al sentir el picar tenue de las ínfimas  
>chispas de agua al vuelo. Ráfagas frías soplaban desde el cielo espeso de<br>gris; tras unos pestañeos rápidos, la brisa servicial despejó las gotitas de  
>agua.<p>

Las olas daban tumbos ligeros contra el casco de la embarcación,  
>haciéndola mecerse adelante y atrás en las aguas heladas, pero el mecer<br>moderado no causaba incomodidad a Ukyo.

En realidad, podía haberle causado algo de malestar, pero tenía tanto  
>en la cabeza en esos momentos que, en lo que a ella concernía, casi<br>cualquier cosa podría haber sido causante del nudo que tenía en el  
>estómago. Quizá eran los vastos espacios abiertos que surgían ante<br>ella, de tan lejana extensión que el agua se confundía con la mortaja  
>de nubes del horizonte.<p>

O tal vez era el espacio que dejaba atrás...

Ukyo suspiró y se cerró el broche superior de la chaqueta, para  
>abrigarse. Esta debía de ser la cosa más difícil que había hecho en<br>su vida, pero algo por dentro le decía que era preciso.

De modo que lo hizo, así de simple.

Por un momento, lo sintió como una cosa un tanto idiota, sucumbir a un  
>impulso como aquel, pero desechó rápidamente la sensación. "Y me voy a<br>sentir así a cada rato por un buen tiempo, ¿no?", se preguntó por lo bajo,  
>en son de burla.<p>

Sacudiendo la cabeza para echar al viento toda creciente idea de  
>arrepentirse, Ukyo volvió a dirigir su atención completa al mar ante ella.<br>El barco tocaría puerto dentro de otro día más, y entonces tendría ante  
>ella la tierra extendiéndose otra vez, igual que el mar (aunque sería<br>mucho más fácil estar de pie y no produciría tanta náusea).

Y después... Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Lo descubriría a su tiempo.

Ahora existía solo el mecer del barco, el viento en el pelo, y el mar  
>abierto delante de ella.<p>

"Una estrella en lo alto rige nuestro curso, nuestro destino es la Vida.  
>Hacerse a la mar". Ukyo se sobó fatigosamente la cara, recordando el<br>viejo poema de Louis Maceice estudiado en su curso de literatura inglesa,  
>en la universidad.<p>

—Estrellas en lo alto —se repitió tristemente, alzando la vista hacia la  
>manta de gris impenetrable que pendía del cielo oscureciente.<p>

No había estrellas allá arriba, solo el gris espeso cerniéndose de horizonte  
>a horizonte. Un gris espeso del que tendría que salir luchando, todo el<br>tiempo que fuera necesario.

~ o ~

**PELDAÑOS**

**LA HISTORIA DE UKYO**

Escrito por Benares  
>Traducción de Miguel García<p>

~ o ~

La vida es una cosa rara. Los lugares a donde te lleva, las cosas que  
>te hace... Y lo más insólito es que en buenas cuentas nunca puede<br>planificarse por adelantado. Como cuando se está en la escuela primaria,  
>o hablando con los abuelos de uno o con un orientador de la universidad,<br>y llega la pregunta "¿Dónde te ves en diez años?". En esos tiempos,  
>nunca tuve problema para responder esa pregunta. "¡Voy a ser cocinera<br>de okonomiyaki!", contestaba yo con total confianza. Bueno, a decir  
>verdad, cabían pocas dudas respecto de qué iba a ser yo cuando mayor<br>—es lo que mejor sé hacer— pero esa era una respuesta simple que  
>apaciguaba a casi todos. El giro era cuando la pregunta me la hacía yo:<br>"¿Dónde te ves en diez años?", y mi respuesta era siempre: "Con Ranma  
>a mi lado".<p>

Eso. No necesitaba nada más...

Imagino que lo más gracioso es lo TAN segura que estaba de mi  
>respuesta; ¡tenía más fe en esa declaración que en mi futuro como<br>cocinera!

Y ahora, años después...

Por lo visto, nadie es capaz de predecir el futuro.

Momento, momento: me estoy adelantando un poquito. Permítaseme que  
>empiece por el principio...<p>

**~ LIBRO UNO ~**  
><strong>CICLOS INFINITOS<strong>

La chica que ustedes llegarían a conocer como Ukyo Kuonji nació en el  
>norte de Japón, hija de una habilidosa pareja de guerreros- cocineros de<br>okonomiyaki, que vivían de vender las tortillas a cuya preparación habían  
>consagrado la vida. Mi padre fue Oushi Kuonji, hombre fuerte, con barba<br>que picaba y que siempre le daba una apariencia como de gruñón; y mi  
>madre fue Meushi Kuonji, una perla de mujer que ostentaba muchos de<br>los mismos rasgos físicos que yo heredaría con el tiempo.

La casa junto al litoral donde me crié con comodidad (aunque con un  
>poquito de hacinamiento) albergaba a mis padres y a mis tres hermanos:<br>Shoto, Shobayashi y Ryori. De los cuatro, yo era la segunda mayor  
>(además de ser la única mujer), aunque al final fui lejos la más aplicada a<br>aprender el oficio de mis padres; Shobayashi no tenía aptitud alguna para  
>la cocina (hasta el cereal le quedaba mal), y mi hermano mayor Shoto, si<br>bien exhibía mucho talento natural, no tenía paciencia para aprender y  
>dominar el delicado arte culinario del okonomiyaki. Eso nos dejaba a mí y<br>a Ryori, mi hermano gemelo, de quien yo era mayor por solo seis minutos,  
>como portadores de la antorcha. Mis padres, aunque amaban mucho a<br>sus hijos, nos habían hecho pasar por extenuantes seminarios de  
>entrenamiento, decididos a que al menos uno solo continuara el negocio<br>de la familia. Yo no era excepcionalmente disciplinada en esa época, de  
>modo que adquirí una intensa tirria a las sesiones de entrenamiento y<br>práctica dispuestas por mi padre y madre, y mi interés en preparar el  
>plato fue declinando con el paso de los años. Al principio dio la impresión<br>de que sería Ryori el que seguiría la honrosa tradición familiar, una  
>tradición traspasada de generación en generación en generación y así<br>sucesivamente...

Y entonces lo conocí a él.

Tenía yo seis años cuando el niñito de la trenza llegó corriendo por  
>primera vez al yatai de mi padre, y pasó por encima mío al estar yo sola<br>practicando, para luego agarrar una de las tortillas ya preparadas por mi  
>padre. Antes aun de que pudiera levantarme del suelo, el niño ya se<br>había zampado el okonomiyaki e iba corriendo alegremente calle abajo.

Esa noche no fue la más agradable, puesto que mi padre me había  
>reprendido severamente por ser aporreada con tanta facilidad por aquel<br>niño advenedizo. Pero, por mi parte, no me había hecho falta el regaño  
>de mi padre, pues mi orgullo era fuerte, y ya me sentía lo bastante mal<br>por dicha experiencia.

En ese momento, juré nunca más dejar que el niño se acercara al yatai.

Al día siguiente, el niño de la trenza apareció corriendo, con toda  
>facilidad pasó como cañonazo por mi defensa mientras yo trataba de<br>repelerlo, robó otro okonomiyaki y salió otra vez corriendo calle abajo.

Ni que decir que yo estaba seriamente cabreada. Así que practiqué con  
>más ahínco, con la esperanza que el día siguente fuera distinto. El día<br>siguiente, por desgracia, resultó en la misma derrota humillante. Igual  
>que el día después. Y el de después. Y el de después. Y así...<p>

Todos los días durante aquel año veía al niñito correr calle abajo, y todos  
>los días blandí mis miniespátulas, lista para una pelea. Y todos los días él<br>barría conmigo, sacaba un okonomiyaki de la parrilla y escapaba muy  
>contento calle abajo. De vez en cuando mi padre estaba presente<br>cuando esto ocurría. "Detenlo, Ukyo", me decía con toda calma y seguía  
>con su trabajo, y su hija terminaba de bruces, y otro okonomiyaki<br>terminaba en manos del niño.

Al final (y con bastante sorpresa, debo añadir), supe la verdad: que mi  
>papá ya conocía al niño y a su padre, Ranma y Genma Saotome; que en<br>realidad le había soplado al niño que yo lo esperaba con mucho gusto de  
>regalarle un okonomiyaki, con la condición de que pudiera vencer mi<br>defensa. Todo era parte de los respectivos entrenamientos de nuestros  
>padres para con sus hijos: Ranma tenía así un compañero de práctica en<br>esta cocinera neófita, y vice versa, obligándonos a los dos a aumentar  
>nuestro potencial combativo. La cuestión pronto fue pura teoría para<br>Ranma, ya que con sus aptitudes de pelea, tan innatamente superiores,  
>me apabulló en su primer intento, y en todos los intentos posteriores.<br>Yo, por mi parte...

Luego de descubrir la austera verdad, esta niñita había decidido probarse  
>con Ryori, que había tenido la suerte de entrenar de manera normal bajo<br>la tutela de nuestra madre cuando Ranma no estaba. En un combate de  
>práctica que duró cuatro segundos, rápidamente (y sin mayor esfuerzo)<br>hice puré a mi hermano gemelo. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, cada día de  
>ser derrotada por Ranma en realidad había incrementado<br>exponencialmente mis capacidades, hasta hacerme muy superior en  
>destreza a mi hermano.<p>

No obstante, esa revelación no contribuyó en nada a terminar mi  
>entrenamiento; Ranma siguió viniendo todos los días después de eso, y<br>me seguía doblegando muy poco después. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora  
>veía yo una razón detrás de todo.<p>

—¡Oye! —llamé una tarde, escupiendo tierra y levantándome del suelo.

Ranma hizo un frenazo patinante, sorprendido de estar recibiendo una  
>respuesta verbal por parte de su colega de práctica de tanto tiempo.<br>"¿Sí?", preguntó, medio masticando su okonomiyaki recién adquirido.

—Yo soy Kuonji Ukyo —dije, tratando de sonar dura y de mal agüero (era  
>fácil; no tenía más que imitar a mi padre).<p>

Por fin me puse en pie y llegué tambaleante donde mi enemigo, hasta que  
>lo estuve mirando de lleno a los ojos, esperando que mi aspaviento<br>inquietara tanto al niñito, que llegara al siguiente combate con un  
>poquito de miedo, e incluso que renunciara a futuras batallas.<p>

Por desgracia, el niño de la coleta no se dio por aludido con mi intención.

—¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome! —dijo muy contento, deleitado de haber  
>tenido oportunidad de conocer formalmente a su camarada.<p>

No estaba muy segura de que este chiquillo con gi de karate hubiera  
>captado mi intención, de modo que, para poner énfasis a la idea, saqué<br>un par de espátulas de mi bandolera y me planté amenazante ante él.

Ranma nunca ha sido una de las personas más agudas del mundo (al  
>menos no en el sentido interactivo), y una vez más no comprendió para<br>nada el propósito de mis acciones.

—Ahora no puedo jugar —dijo, volviéndose hacia la calle—. Mi papi me  
>dijo que me fuera derecho a la casa después de la escuela. A lo mejor<br>mañana me deja quedarme un poquito más.

Eso NO ERA lo que yo deseaba oír.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero...!

Ranma ya había echado a correr calle abajo, y no había oído mis  
>protestas. Al llegar al punto donde se perdía de vista, se dio vuelta y<br>me hizo señas.

—¡MAÑANA NOS VEMOS, UK-CHAN! —exclamó, justo antes de  
>desaparecer por la loma.<p>

Me vi tentada de salir persiguiéndolo, pero tenía los pies remachados al  
>piso y allí me quedé, estupefacta.<p>

"¿Uk-chan...?".

Ranma cumplió con su palabra, y, después de vapulearme al día  
>siguiente, se quedó un rato. Para espanto mío, mi padre hasta me había<br>dado algo más de tiempo libre, para que pudiera saber un poco más  
>acerca del niño, de modo que prácticamente no me quedó otra que pasar<br>el rato con Ranma por las tardes.

Para mi completa sorpresa, me descubrí disfrutando del tiempo que  
>pasaba con este animoso niñito, aunque ponía mi mejor empeño en no<br>demostrarlo, intentando ser lo más ruda y poco femenina posible, a fin de  
>ocultar mi diversión. Nadie me lo creyó, desde luego; para todo adulto<br>era obvio que la pasaba bien con él, y Ranma simplemente creía que su  
>Uk-chan era de esa índole y punto.<p>

Empecé a esperar esas tardes con impaciencia; recibir tantas golpizas me  
>había hecho bastante resistente al dolor, de modo que ser vencida por<br>Ranma ya no era un calvario tan ingrato, y mi padre había empezado a  
>darme más tiempo libre para que pudiera pasar rato adicional con el<br>chiquillo. Juntos los dos jugabamos, peléabamos de mentira, corríamos  
>de aquí para allá, y en resumidas cuentas la pasábamos bien. Yo hasta<br>empecé a pintar caritas en los okonomiyaki, inspiradas en mi Ran-chan.  
>Pese a que todos los días juntos los empezábamos peleando, Ranma y<br>yo nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos.

Y entonces llegó el día fatídico.

Había sido un asunto mutuo entre nuestros padres: Genma había decidido  
>que Ranma necesitaba trascender a desafíos más grandes y mejores que<br>los presentados allí, y Oushi consideraba que mi nueva amistad con  
>Ranma hacía peligrar mi entrenamiento. Pero, no dejaba de ser mi padre<br>y me quería mucho, deseando únicamente mi felicidad.

Oushi ofreció permitir a Genma llevarme, para que los dos niños  
>pudiéramos casarnos algún día; significaba que el negocio familiar tendría<br>que recaer en los hombros de Ryori, pero mi felicidad estaba a la par, y  
>las habilidades de Ryori, aunque no se me equiparaban, no dejaban de ser<br>bastante buenas. Genma tuvo que declinar el ofrecimiento, no obstante,  
>diciendo que Ranma tenía ya obligaciones previas para con las hijas de su<br>viejo amigo Soun Tendo.

Los dos hombres hicieron un pacto, dictaminando que dejarían a sus hijos  
>decidir su propio destino. Si Ranma quería casarse conmigo, Genma<br>anularía sus obligaciones con los Tendo y me llevaría. Pero, si Ranma  
>decidía lo contrario, Oushi daría a Genma su yatai como dote.<p>

Lamentablemente, la ignorancia de Ranma en lo tocante a tantas cosas  
>no era producto del ambiente, si no más bien de la genética, un rasgo<br>portado en los genes masculinos de su familia.

—Ranma —dijo Genma en la tarde de ese día de nubes dispersas— , ¿qué  
>te gusta más, Ukyo o el okonomiyaki?<p>

A Ranma, siendo tan joven, quizá podría disculpársele su respuesta.  
>Después de todo, a los niños varones en el fondo no les GUSTAN los<br>otros niños varones, al menos no en el sentido que el zopenco de su  
>padre le había insinuado. De modo que Ranma tomó facilmente su<br>decisión.

—¡Me gusta el okonomiyaki!

Ese había sido el hito más decisivo de mi vida.

Ranma se fue cabalgado hacia el atardecer montado en el yatai de mi  
>padre, y yo fui abandonada, o así me sentí, por el niño con el que me<br>quería casar. No fue un buen momento para mí.

Mis padres, después de eso, percibieron que su hija no se encontraba  
>en el mejor de los ánimos, y, si bien mi entrenamiento en combate y<br>preparación de okonomiyaki se habían alzado de pronto a nuevas alturas,  
>al practicar yo a diario contra el bravío mar (que se encontraba<br>convenientemente un poco más allá del patio trasero), se dieron cuenta  
>de que yo había llevado aquel asunto con Ranma un poquito más lejos de<br>lo que ellos habían esperado. Esto, en específico, fue advertido más por  
>mi madre cuando llegué a la pubertad.<p>

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que Meushi debió corregir a las visitas  
>cuando comentaban el vigoroso crecimiento de los cuatro varones Kuonji.<p>

Pese a las continuas advertencias de mi madre en lo referente a  
>vendarse el pecho y su efecto en el busto de una mujer en desarrollo, y<br>las protestas de mis hermanos de que más niñas me invitaban a salir a mí  
>que a ellos (sobre todo, en palabras de ellos, esa ricura Tsubasa, tan<br>bonita), yo me ceñí férreamente a mi nuevo juramento: renegar de mi  
>propia feminidad después de ser tan hondamente despechada por Ranma<br>Saotome. Iba al colegio de forma regular con uniforme de varón, no  
>usaba maquillaje, y actuaba lo más masculina posible para ser<br>consecuente con mi juramento, un juramento que mantuve fielmente  
>durante casi nueve años.<p>

Había descubierto por casualidad el paradero de mi amor perdido, y  
>estaba decidida a cobrar cara venganza y descargar gran cólera sobre<br>el maligno sinvengüenza, por lo que me había hecho. Mis padres habrían  
>preferido que yo terminara el colegio en mi pueblo natal antes de salir a<br>zanjar vendettas, pero ninguno de los dos pudo discutir cuando afirmé  
>ser perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. Usando el magro dinero que<br>mi padre me proporcionó, me aventuré a Nerima, instalé mi propio  
>restaurante y me matriculé en el colegio de Ranma, donde lo desafiaría<br>y lo destruiría.

Lamentablemente, si bien mis destrezas de pelea se habían hecho  
>astronómicas, Ranma por su parte había hecho contundentes avances en<br>el kenpo durante aquel lapso, y me vapuleó rápidamente cuando hice mi  
>desafío.<p>

Fue también en dicha ocasión que Ranma descubrió que su amigo de la  
>niñez era, en realidad, niña.<p>

Baste decir que los dos resolvimos nuestros problemas (más o menos) y  
>volvimos a ser los mejores amigos, aunque mis intenciones eran ahora<br>bien sabidas por Ranma, que desde entonces había sido también  
>comprometido a varias niñas.<p>

Pero yo era la primera prometida acreditada, y me agarré de esa  
>esperanza en los años venideros; consagré mi vida a ser una buena<br>esposa para mi Ran-chan, así eso significase combatir contra mis nuevas  
>rivales Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno y Shampoo.<p>

Chocamos ahora con lo que algunos llaman la "Muralla Takahashi": el  
>relato actualizado de mi vida y obras en Nerima a la edad de dieciséis y<br>diecisiete años, documentada por la mentada dibujante de historietas,  
>que logró investigar nuestras vivencias con sorprendente (casi<br>escalofriante) detalle. De tal modo, se hace innecesaria mayor  
>exploración de dicha etapa cronológica.<p>

Así que sigamos más adelante...

Por requerimiento de sus padres, Ranma y Akane fueron casados antes  
>de aventurarse juntos a la universidad, pese a las protestas de cada lado<br>(incluidos Ranma y a Akane).

Esto fue para mí un golpe demoledor, ya que siempre había tenido la  
>seguridad de que Ranma sería mío. Ya nada tenía lógica. Cada parte de<br>mí quería gritarle al mundo de rabia y dolor, gritarle a Ranma sobre todo  
>por abandonarme una vez más.<p>

Pero a diferencia de Kodachi o Shampoo, no pude animarme a pelear  
>contra Akane después de eso. Quería a Ranma demasiado como para<br>mostrarle lo mucho que me había hecho daño este giro de las cosas,  
>temiendo hacerle daño a él también. Así que enterré mis sentimientos<br>debajo de sonrisas y extendiendo amistades, conforme con mi suerte y  
>esperando que Ranma fuera feliz con su flamante esposa.<p>

Pero por dentro, esperaba en secreto que las cosas no prosperaran entre  
>ellos, que por un increíble giro del azar se separaran, y que Ranma llegara<br>corriendo a mí, que por fin nos casáramos, y que viviera a mi lado en mi  
>restaurante y...<p>

Además parecía tan verosímil; incluso después de casados, Akane y  
>Ranma seguían discutiendo y peleando constantemente, y no había modo<br>de que una relación tan tumultuosa pudiera jamás...

Y con eso avanzamos hasta tiempos más cardinales, seis años después  
>de que puse pie por vez primera en esta ciudad...<p>

~ o ~

El "Uk-chan" estaba abierto al público, y como de costumbre el negocio  
>iba viento en popa. El gentío de los viernes por la tarde estaba en pleno<br>apogeo, y yo me afanaba preparando okonomiyaki en la plancha a ritmo  
>casi suicida, con mis manos veloces zumbando de ida y vuelta tan rápido<br>que se hacían borrones brumosos. Pero de alguna parte de ese borrón  
>salía volando el okonomiyaki, para aterrizar en platos cercanos o en<br>platos del otro lado del comedor. La gente me miraba, maravillada, obrar  
>la magia con las pequeñas espátulas en mis manos, con una expresión<br>de fervor total.

El restorancito aparecía muy poco cambiado en los años bajo mi  
>propiedad: unos taburetes planos de madera ante la plancha delantera,<br>y reservados arrimados cómodamente a las paredes, aunque, al irse mis  
>vecinos hace un par de años, pude hacer derribar la pared que daba al<br>sur y añadir una corrida adicional de mesas y reservados. Pilas de  
>zapatos llenaban los zócalos junto a la puerta, y el piso de madera había<br>recibido un barnizado nuevo hacía apenas unas semanas. Y como  
>siempre, como rasgo más prominente de todo el salón, yo era la<br>atracción principal, trabajando con diligecia detrás de la misma plancha  
>donde había reinado durante los últimos seis años.<p>

El tiempo había estado muy frío en las semanas pasadas, y el cielo azul  
>se estaba volviendo un acontecimiento algo infrecuente al aproximarse el<br>invierno. Pero el tiempo frío de diciembre no era problema para mí; a mí  
>(y a muchos clientes agradecidos) siempre me llegaba una buena dosis<br>de calor proveniente de la plancha, constantemente activa. Además, casi  
>nunca me aventuraba fuera de mi restaurante, en todo caso, salvo para<br>comprar ingredientes y ver alguna película ocasional, de modo que,  
>invierno o verano, la temperatura exterior tenía para mí algo muy<br>parecido a la irrelevancia.

Las puertas corredizas de vidrio se abrieron, y mis manos detuvieron al  
>instante sus prodigios (causando desorientación en ciertos espectadores<br>cuando descubrieron que sus ojos ya no estaban enfocados en algo en  
>movimiento) cuando alcé la vista a los parroquianos que ingresaban.<p>

Las seis en punto, viernes por la tarde. Siempre aborrecí ese momento  
>de la semana.<p>

—¡Qué tal, Uk-Chan!

—Hola, Ran-Chan —devolví jovialmente. No me sentía muy jovial, pero  
>había que guardar las apariencias.<p>

Ranma mantuvo la puerta abierta y entró Akane, dándome una grata  
>sonrisa al ingresar. Sonreí también. Tenía que hacerlo ahora si quería<br>memorizar cómo se siente sonreír; había descubierto que sonreír siempre  
>se hacía más difícil conforme se arrastraba la velada.<p>

Ranma volvió a salir un segundo, y bajó la mano al pie de la puerta. Poco  
>después, un niño de dos años con una coleta minúscula se vio alzado a<br>los hombros de su padre.

—Kouma está más grande cada vez que lo veo —dije, apresurándome a  
>recordar cómo se sentían las sonrisas, y fingiéndolas con avezada<br>experiencia.

—Sip —dijo Ranma, radiante de orgullo—. Pronto podrá darle duro a su  
>viejo en una pelea. —Al decir aquello subió una mano y le hizo juguetonas<br>cosquillas en la nariz a su hijo. El niñito agarró el dedo de su padre, y  
>Ranma se hizo el adolorido, simulando que su hijo le estaba triturando el<br>dedo con un apretón de hierro—. Ya a estas alturas le puede dar duro a  
>su mamá cualquier día.<p>

Akane se volvió hacia Ranma, con una ceja arqueda.

—¿Me estás diciendo débil, baka?

Ranma duplicó su arqueo de ceja.

—¿A quién le vienes a decir baka, violenta?

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gustaría que esta violenta te diera un moquete en la nariz?

—¡Ja! Vas a terminar lastimándote la mano.

—Voy a terminar lastimándote a TI si no te... te callas la bo... bo...  
>boca... ¡GUAJAJAJÁAA!<p>

Tanto Ranma como Akane prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

—Pe... Perdón —dijo Akane, secándose los ojos—, es que no me pude  
>aguantar.<p>

—No —dijo Ranma, tratando de reprimir sus risitas y quitando el abrigo  
>de su mujer—. Nos falta un poquito de práctica, eso es todo.<p>

Todavía fingiendo una sonrisa, hice un mohín de impaciencia. ¿Que les  
>faltaba práctica? ¡Jugaban a eso TODAS las semanas!<p>

Como reloj, Ranma, Akane y su hijo Kouma comían en mi restaurante  
>cada semana a las seis, una hora después de que Ranma cerraba las<br>puertas del dojo. Entraban, jugaban a pelearse, luego se buscaban una  
>mesa, pedían un okonomiyaki, se quedaban como una hora y media, en<br>tanto algunos de sus amigos aparecían y se les sumaban, y después se  
>iban, solo para repetir el ciclo a la semana siguiente.<p>

—Allá hay un reservado desocupado —dije, señalando con una de mis  
>espátulas un tabanco de buen tamaño con vista hacia la calle de más<br>allá. Me llevé una rápida sorpresa al ver lo oscuro que el cielo ya se había  
>puesto; casi me había olvidado de lo cortos que se estaban volviendo los<br>días.

Los Saotome se acomodaron en la banca, Ranma situándose a su hijos en  
>las piernas para que el niñito pudiese ver por sobre el borde de la mesa.<br>Suspiré, mirando a la criatura: era adorable, una versión en miniatura de  
>su padre, aunque podía verse muy bien a Akane en los inquisitivos ojos<br>pardos. Di un leve respingo al advertir que esos ojos también me estaban  
>mirando, y le hice al niñito una seña nerviosa con la mano. Kouma, feliz,<br>sonrió casi de oreja a oreja y me hizo una seña a su vez.

—¡_Nihao!_

Ese saludo me tomó por sorpresa, y al mirar hacia la puerta mis ojos  
>fueron fugazmente al reloj mural. Hmm, llegaban con unos quince minutos<br>de adelanto.

Shampoo abrió la puerta y se quitó el abrigo, mujer tan radiante y  
>vibrante como jamás se haya visto. Pero, a decir verdad, la amazona<br>siempre parecía llevar buenos embarazos. Su panza hinchada estaba ya  
>de buen tamaño, y dentro de un mes tendría muy probablemete otro hijo<br>o hija corriendo por el Nekohanten. Shampoo se quitó los zapatos al  
>entrar, seguida como siempre por la alta silueta de su acompañante chino<br>de pelo negro.

—Hola, Saotomes —dijo Mousse quitándose los zapatos.

—No, amor —dijo Shampoo, volviéndole la cabeza para que no mirara  
>hacia el grupo de macetas adyacentes a la puerta—. Los Saotome están<br>ALLÁ.

En esa época, yo era quizá una de las muchas personas que seguían  
>sin poder creerlo cada vez que veía a la pareja china ir juntos a alguna<br>parte. Ese matrimonio TODAVÍA tomaba a algunos completamente por  
>sorpresa, incluso transcurridos ya tres años. Y para añadir al elemento de<br>conmoción, los dos tenían ya cuatro hijos, ¡y otro más en camino! Pero,  
>asombrosamente, Shampoo siempre salía de los embarazos con un<br>aspecto exactamente igual que a los dieciocho años, sin la más mínima  
>estría o gramo adicional de grasa en el cuerpo.<p>

—Nihao, Ukyo —dijo Shampoo gratamente al conducir a su cuasi ciego  
>esposo hasta el reservado. Mousse le hizo una seña amistosa al reloj<br>mural.

—Hola, Shampoo. Hola, Mousse.

Extraño, la manera en que salieron algunas cosas al final; las dos  
>habíamos sido casi enemigas mortales durante años, disputándonos la<br>mano de Ranma con furor casi fanático, pero tras el matrimonio de Ranma  
>y el respectivo matrimonio de ella con Mousse, Shampoo se había vuelto<br>de pronto una buena amiga, tan querible y afable como la que más.  
>Hasta trataba con simpatía a Akane, sin forma alguna de resquemor o<br>malicia.

Ay, cómo podían cambiar las cosas con el tiempo.

Pasaría quizá un ratito más antes de que el siguiente grupo apareciera,  
>así que terminé rápido un par de pedidos que esperaban y me desplacé<br>por el costado de la plancha, quitándome el delantal y tomando una silla  
>en el camino.<p>

—¿Y dónde quedaron los niños esta noche? —pregunté.

Normalmente ellos traían consigo al clan entero, pero esta noche era solo  
>el equipo conyugal.<p>

—Mi bisabuela política los está cuidando —dijo Mousse, tomando una silla  
>y afreciéndosela a Shampoo—. Dijo que quería más tiempo del bueno con<br>sus tataranietos.

Mousse siempre ponía cara de un tanto compungido cada vez que  
>mencionaba a Cologne, ya que no era secreto que incluso tras ser<br>miembro de la familia por tanto tiempo, nunca habían logrado comulgar  
>mucho juntos. Por suerte (para Mousse, más que nada), Shampoo por lo<br>general lograba intervenir en favor de su marido, antes de que su local  
>sufriera daños de consideración.<p>

Me apronté a deslizarme por el tabanco junto a Ranma, pero me detuve  
>rápidamente. Por mucho que Shampoo se hubiera bajado del carruaje de<br>Rama hacía ya años, nunca se había despojado del todo de los accesos  
>de celos por los que era famosa cuando veía a otra mujer, CUALQUIER<br>mujer, excesivamente cerca de "su hombre". Si me sentaba junto a  
>Ranma, significaba que Mousse quedaría al lado mío o de Akane, y ambas<br>posibilidades habrían frotado a contrapelo a la amazona. Así que me  
>tragué el deseo de sentarme y doblé torpemente los brazos, tratando de<br>hacerlo ver como si estuviera ofreciéndole gentilmente a Mousse  
>sentarse junto a Ranma. Mousse asintió su agradecimiento y se deslizó<br>en el tabanco.

Se abrieron las puertas del restaurante, y, entrando con una elegancia y  
>gracia impolutas, venía la ejecutiva de veinticuatro años que había sido<br>la historia de éxito de la familia Tendo. Quitándose su chaqueta Armani  
>(pero no atreviéndose a ponerla en el perchero, junto a los otros abrigos<br>menos distinguidos) y sacándose los tacones, Nabiki se acercó a la  
>familia Saotome con los brazos abiertos.<p>

—¡Hola, hermanita!

—¡Oneechan! —Akane se apresuró a levantarse y abrazó fuerte a su  
>hermana.<p>

Nabiki venía rara vez a estas cenas, al estar siempre en la oficina o en su  
>departamento de Tokio atendiendo invitados, de modo que esta era, en<br>efecto, una ocasión feliz para ella.

Ranma siguió a Akane y abrazó también a Nabiki.

—¡Hola, cuñadito! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Nabiki, feliz.

—¡Espectacular! ¿Así que hoy tienes un tiempito libre, eh?

—Unas horas, nada más, después tengo que volver a la ciudad  
>—contestó Nabiki, dejando a su hermana y cuñado volver a entrar al<br>tabanco, para luego seguirlos e instalarse junto a su hermana.

Cuando pareció que ya todos estaban acomodados, me senté junto a  
>Nabiki.<p>

—¿Y, cuánto falta? —preguntó Nabiki, inspeccionando a Shampoo.

—Dos semanas, tal vez tres —contestó Shampoo dándose unas  
>palmaditas en la panza—. Hibachan dice que va a ser niño.<p>

—Entonces ya serían, ehh... —Nabiki contó con los dedos—. A ver, dos  
>niñas y dos niños.<p>

—Tres niños —corrigió Mousse.

—Caramba, ¿CINCO? Casi me olvido.

El grupo charló trivialidades un ratito, más que nada lo sucedido en la  
>semana. El grueso de la conversación se había centrado en Nabiki, a<br>quien nadie había visto en un mes (la vida de ejecutiva tiende a  
>mantenerla a una encerrada como animal enjaulado, según la descripción<br>de Nabiki). Traté de meter de refilón algunas palabras a la conversación,  
>pero después de un par de minutos decidí que sencillamente no me<br>alcanzaba el ánimo, y opté en cambio por traerles comida a los demás.

Eran las siete menos cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más.

—¡Ryoga-kun! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Akane-san!

Ryoga hizo una seña, luego se dio media vuelta de inmediato hacia la  
>puerta y salió. Fue traído de regreso prestamente por una joven que lucía<br>un vestido de aspecto abrigador, y un par de mechones rosados  
>corriendo por las sienes de su pelo negro.<p>

—Por *allá*, Ryoga-sama.

Akari apuntó a Ryoga en la dirección correcta, arreándolo de vuelta hacia  
>nuestro tabanco cada vez que se salía de curso. Poco después los dos<br>llegaron hasta el grupo y dieron sus saludos. A todos les parecían muy  
>linda pareja, aunque eran tan increíblemente tímidos que habían requerido<br>de todo este tiempo para por fin comprometerse, estableciendo como  
>fecha algún momento de la primavera. Dije mis saludos y armé otro<br>okonomiyaki rápido para los dos.

Todos los comensales fijos habían llegado, y la reunión por fin tomó vuelo  
>pleno.<p>

La gente hablaba, se reía, bebía, comía y la pasaba bien. Pero, bien  
>mirado, eran tiempos buenos. Ya ninguno de nosotros peleaba con los<br>demás, y se estaban formando familias, o ya habían florecido (es decir,  
>para casi todos...).<p>

Como a las siete y media, Mousse se puso de pie e hizo tintinear un vaso  
>con su tenedor.<p>

—Disculpen, quisiera hacer un anuncio.

Los demás del grupo tardaron unos momentos en silenciarse (sin contar a  
>Kouma, que en el rato se había quedado dormido en brazos de su madre).<p>

—Quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio. Los últimos seis años y medio han  
>sido de verdad... interesantes.<p>

—Por decir lo menos —intervino Ryoga.

—... y a veces no puedo menos que preguntarme si Sampoo y yo  
>hubiéramos llegado a casarnos si nunca hubiera venido aquí persiguiendo<br>a Ranma.

Akane miró con cara de irritada a Ranma, que la miró a su vez con una  
>sonrisa débil y una encogida de hombros.<p>

—Puede que hayamos tenido muchas peleas...

—¿"Puede"? —murmuró Ranma por lo bajo.

—... y puede que hayamos pasado muchos momentos difíciles —continuó  
>Mousse—. Pero al final pienso que Nerima tal vez ha sido el punto más<br>alto de nuestras vidas. —De pronto Shampoo y Mousse se miraron  
>aprensivamente, luego al grupo—. Y por eso será un poquito duro decir<br>esto...

Nos miramos confusamente, luego de vuelta al par de chinos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Akane.

—Shampoo y yo nos volvemos a la aldea Joketsuzoku.

La boca de todos cayó casi medio metro.

—¿Se vuelven a CHINA? —preguntó Ranma, totalmente atónito.

—Sí —dijo Shampoo, con un dejo de pesar en la voz—. Queremos criar  
>a nuestros hijos en nuestro hogar, con nuestros familiares.<p>

Ranma se fue contra el respaldo del asiento, llevándose una mano a la  
>cabeza, en estupor. Aunque todos quedamos descolocados con la<br>noticia, esta pareció golpear con la mayor fuerza a Ranma.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó tras una pausa larga.

—Faltan todavía unos meses —se apresuró a decir Shampoo, esperando  
>aligerar las preocupaciones de Ranma—. Todavía tenemos preparativos<br>que hacer, y tenemos que vender el restaurante. Pero..., bueno...  
>Francamente, echamos de menos China. Nerima ha sido una maravilla,<br>pero nacimos y nos criamos allá, y nos gustaría que nuestros hijos  
>tengan lo mismo.<p>

El tabanco quedó de pronto muy callado. Shampoo y Mousse habían sido  
>una parte tan integral del grupo, que sin ellos las cosas sencillamente<br>NO iban a ser las mismas.

Tras unos minutos con las transmisiones interrumpidas, Ryoga sacó la  
>voz.<p>

—¡Bueno pues! ¡¿Por qué estamos tan por el suelo?! ¡Si se van,  
>disfrutemos el tiempo que nos quede con ellos!<p>

El repentino despliegue de vehemencia por parte de Ryoga rompió la  
>tensión que había crecido en el aire, y, con una epidemia de sonrisas,<br>los demás concordaron.

—¡Cantinera! —dijo Nabiki con entusiasmo—. ¡Una ronda de copas para  
>todos, yo invito!<p>

Dándome por aludida, corrí a la trastienda y saqué unas botellas de sake  
>del refrigerador.<p>

Una media hora después el grupo estaba bien entonado.

Bueno, la mitad del grupo. Shampoo no bebió por razones obvias, Akane  
>no quería emborracharse en presencia de Kouma, Akari tenía que<br>mantenerse sobria si iba a conducir el auto que los llevaría a ella y a su  
>prometido de vuelta a su casa, y yo todavía tenía un local que atender.<p>

Pero Ranma, Mousse, Ryouga y Nabiki...

—Asssí que le 'ije "¡vaya cuidando sus fondos mutuos, ssseñora, hay  
>máaas de 'onde vino eso!"<p>

Bajo circunstancias normales (o en CUALQUIER circunstancia), Nabiki  
>habría sido la única capaz de entender semejante anécdota, pero apenas<br>empezó a reírse los varones se sumaron también, contagiados de  
>entusiasmo.<p>

—¿No se estará haciendo un poquito tarde? —picaneó Akane.

—¿Gué? —preguntó un achispado Ranma—. ¿Se te ogurre? ¡Si eshtamos  
>recién empeshando!<p>

Akane suspiró para sí; imagino que no la entusiasmaba mucho la  
>inminente tarea de llevárselo a rastras hasta el dojo Saotome en<br>semejante estado.

—La vida 'e casao es lo mejjjor, ¿shierto? —preguntó Mousse,  
>chinchineando su vaso con el de Ryoga—. Uno sssiempre tiene a alguien<br>cuidándolo.

—¡JA!

—¿Noto que gritaste, oneechan?

—¡Ay, POR FAVOOOR, Akane! Claaaro, la vida matrimonial será muu  
>güena para ALGUNOS de ushtedes, pero no pa MÍ. YOO no pienso sentar<br>caeza —chorreó Nabiki echándome un brazo al hombro—. Ukyyyo y yoo,  
>¡solteras CONFIRMADAS de por vida! ¿Shierto que sí, Ukyo?<p>

Las palabras tardaron un momento en penetrar, porque si bien yo no  
>estaba en el estado de absoluta borrrachera de los demás, igual tenía<br>una cantidad moderada de alcohol dentro. Toda traza de sake en mi  
>cuerpo se evaporó al instante cuando la declaración de Nabiki por fin se<br>me adentró en la mente; de inmediato bajé la vista y prorrumpí en un  
>vivo sonrojo.<p>

—Ehh... —intenté murmurar, pero lo de "ehh" se me quedó atascado en  
>alguna parte de la garganta.<p>

—No, no, momentito —dijo Mousse—. A Ukyo she le han declarao varios  
>hombres, ¿te acuerdasss?<p>

Ranma puso cara de fastidio:

—No creo que TSUBASA cuente como hombre.

Me puse prestamente de un rojo más vivo.

—¿Güeno, y Kuno? —preguntó Ryouga.

Cada comensal soltó una tos. Desde el matrimonio de Akane con Ranma,  
>Kuno había cambiado el rumbo, para cortejarme a mí. Huelga decir que<br>yo NO estaba contenta con eso, y nadie allí, sobre todo Ranma y Akane,  
>me podía culpar.<p>

—¡¿KUNO?! —preguntó Ranma, poniéndose en pie (más bien  
>bamboleante)—. ¡¿Te volvisste LOGGO?!<p>

Ryoga se puso en pie (igual de tambaleante) y encaró a Ranma, ojo con  
>ojo.<p>

—Gué, es sherto, ¿o no?

Yo estuve todo aquel rato poniéndome a tonos más vivos de colorado.  
>Akane y Akari estaban rápidamente empezando a imitarme.<p>

—A las mujeres les REVIENTA Kuno... Güeno, a toas las mujeres menos  
>Nabiki, y esho's poqque Kuno tiene plata a montoness. —Nabiki le dio a<br>Ranma una cara de enojo etílico.

—¡¿Ah, SSÍ?! ¿Y gué sabes tú de gué les gusta a las mujeres?

—¿Gué se *yo*? —En respuesta inmediata a la pregunta de Ryoga,  
>Ranma agarró una maceta cercana y se la volcó en la propia cabeza.<br>Tierra (y un infortunado helecho) le cayeron encima.

Akane se tapó la cara con las manos. Mousse , Ryoga y Nabiki se reían  
>histéricos. Akari y Shampoo se miraron, titubeantes. Yo seguía mirando<br>nerviosa el piso, todavía sonrojada.

—No, no, lo'stás hacendo mal. A ver, dejjja que te muestre.

Intentando demostrar como es debido la forma en que se activa una  
>maldición de Jusenkyo, Ryoga tomó el vaso de agua de Shampoo y lo<br>sostuvo por encima de su respectiva cabeza. Los ojos de Akari se  
>abrieron de par en par y, antes de que cayera la primera gota del vaso,<br>ella ya estaba estirada por encima de la mesa y sacando a Ryoga del  
>restaurante, cogido de una oreja.<p>

—Vamos, amor, creo que ya te has divertido suficiente por una noche.  
>—Akari soltó un suspiro largo; incluso pasados seis años, Akane seguía<br>sin tener la más absoluta idea de que Ryoga era también P-Chan, y ella  
>prefería seguir manteniendo el secretillo—. Gracias por la cena, Ukyo, lo<br>pasamos muy bien.

Con Ryoga a la zaga, Akari hizo una seña y salió. Fui capaz de sacudirme  
>parte de la vergüenza y le contesté con una sonrisa.<p>

—Me parece que ya fue mucha fiesta para TODOS. Anda, Ranma, nos  
>vamos. Tú también, Nabiki.<p>

—Aaah, Agaaane.

—Pásame la llaves, yo manejo hasta la casa. —Reacia, Nabiki se hurgó  
>el bolso y depositó las llaves del coche en la mano de su hermana—.<br>Gracias por la noche, estuvo entretenida, Ukyo —dijo, dirigiéndose a su  
>anfitriona—. Ojalá no te hayan hecho pasar MUCHA vergüenza.<p>

—N...no, para nada. Yo también la pasé bien. —Una mentira MUY poco  
>convincente.<p>

Shampoo sacó a Mousse acarreado del tabanco, mirándolo con cierta  
>irritación:<p>

—Nos vemos próxima semana, Ukyo. Perdón por comportamiento de  
>marido.<p>

Respiré hondo y enmascaré rápidamente mi bochorno con una cara  
>amistosa, jovial.<p>

—No, no, me alegra que la hayan pasado bien. Gracias por venir.

Shampoo miró mi repentino cambio de actitud con algo de escepticismo,  
>pero sonrió de todos modos e hizo la mayor reverencia que le permitió el<br>cuerpo. Mousse (apuntado en la dirección correcta por la mano férrea de  
>su mujer) hizo lo propio, y pronto habían salido e iban por la calle.<p>

—Hasta pronto, Ukyo —dijo Akane—. Despídete de Ukyo, Kouma.

—Adiós, tía Ukyo.

Le sonreí con ternura al niñito, tal vez mi primera sonrisa genuina de toda  
>la velada.<p>

—Adiós, Kouma —dije, frotándole vigorosamente el pelo—. No le des  
>MUCHOS problemas a tus papás, ¿sí? —Kouma sonrió y salió veloz hacia<br>la puerta.

—Cuídate, Uk-Chan. Nos vemos la otra semana —dijo Ranma al ser  
>conducido afuera por Akane, con Nabiki siguiéndoles de cerca.<p>

La sonrisa se me fue en el acto.

—Adiós, Ran-Chan... Nos vemos la otra semana.

Miré por la ventana a Akane embutir a Nabiki y a Ranma en el asiento  
>trasero del Lexus de Nabiki, luego abrochar el cinturón de Kouma y el de<br>ella. Cerraron las puertas, arrancó el motor, y unos segundos después ya  
>se habían ido.<p>

Y así terminaba esa parte del ciclo semanal.

Sin un instante de dilación miré la mesa, tratando de quitarme de la  
>cabeza toda idea ingrata.<p>

—Bueno, parece que me toca hacer un poquito de aseo —dije,  
>intentando desesperadamente sonarle risueña a nadie en particular.<p>

Una hora después, el "Uk-Chan" estaba cerrado al público. El piso había  
>sido fregado hasta una perfección rutilante y las sillas se hallaban<br>puestas impecablemente sobre las mesas. Dentro de poco, había  
>terminado de hacer el aseo al restaurante y estaba en el piso de arriba,<br>en mi cuarto, sacando una novela de R. A. Salvatore y tendiéndome  
>fatigosamente en el sofá. Pero, después de unas páginas, advertí que<br>estaba apenas poniendo atención a lo que leía, y me vi obligada a dejar  
>el libro.<p>

Ideas y emociones irreductibles me nadaban en la cabeza. Otro ciclo  
>semanal, supuse. Siempre seguía a la visita de mis amigos: me despedía,<br>atendía a cualesquiera clientes que quedaran, hacía aseo al restaurante,  
>trataba de leer un libro, y después...<p>

Me encogí en el sofá hasta una posición fetal, poniendo todo mi empeño  
>en no pasar por esta parte de la rutina. Apreté los ojos, apreté los<br>dientes, traté de dirigir la mente a otras cosas, pero nada sirvió.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caerme de los ojos, y, antes de darme cuenta,  
>sollozos convulsos me estragaban el cuerpo. No quería llorar, pero no<br>podía evitarlo; era todo demasiado doloroso como para resistirlo, a menos  
>que lo desahogara de este modo.<p>

Una espantosa semana tras otra, en las tardes de viernes cuando el reloj  
>daba las seis, me sentaba allí con mis amigos a intentar hacerme la<br>contenta y alegre y festiva.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no mirar la forma en que Ranma hablaba feliz  
>con Akane. Con su MUJER Akane.<p>

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no pensar en cómo todo lo que quise en la  
>vida pasó de largo por mi lado, y en mi total impotencia para detenerlo,<br>por mucho que intentara.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no pensar en la rutina horrorosa en que  
>estaba atrapada, en que no tenía nada salvo mi restaurante y mi<br>okonomiyaki.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no cruzar la mirada con Kouma, el hijo de  
>Ranma, un niño bellísimo en cuya concepción no tuve absolutamente<br>ninguna parte.

Me sentaba allí a tratar de no recordar lo mucho que amaba a ese  
>hombre, y que ese amor ya no importaba porque no podía compartirlo<br>con él.

A tratar de no acordarme de que así había sido todo desde hacía años,  
>y que así sería durante cada año por venir.<p>

Pero siempre, al final, me acordaba. Y siempre, al final, terminaba  
>siguiendo la rutina.<p>

El comentario de Nabiki en su borrachera había hecho que esta noche  
>fuera tanto más dura. No me sentía únicamente abatida, sino también<br>humillada. Sabía perfectamente bien POR QUÉ Ranma y Akane me  
>visitaban cada semana: me tenían lástima, porque sabían exactamente lo<br>mal que me había hecho todo aquello, e intentaban animarme con visitas  
>frecuentes.<p>

Pero sus actos tenían solo los efectos opuestos. No tenían modo de  
>saberlo, claro, y en virtud de eso nunca les había hecho saber cómo me<br>sentía. Los Saotome, después de todo, tenían INTENCIONES buenas. Y  
>SÍ eran mis mejores amigos, y me eran muy queridos.<p>

Los detestaba, también... A Ranma por volver a dejarme sola, a Akane  
>por robármelo.<p>

No quería, pero tenía esos sentimientos dentro, y por más que intentara  
>no podía sacármelos.<p>

Así que, ¿qué se esperaba que hiciera?

¿Qué PODÍA hacer?

Nada. No había escapatoria del círculo infinito, de la congoja  
>autoperpetuante en que mi vida se había visto durante tantos años. De<br>modo que seguí con toda obediencia la rutina nocturna, y, como cada  
>vez, la rutina terminaba del mismo modo: llorar hasta dormirme en mi<br>sofá, sintiéndome horrible, vacía y sola.

Llegó la mañana, y me levanté con el nuevo día a las cinco de la  
>madrugada, me lavé como borracha y acometí directamente mis deberes<br>de tener un restorán, haciendo lo posible por no recordar ninguna  
>sensación de la noche anterior.<p>

Ese día transcurrió con normalidad, estropeado únicamente por el breve  
>rato en que Kuno y Tsubasa entraron simultáneamente con ramos de<br>rosas rojas (más aún, Tsubaba ERA un ramo de rosas rojas). El alivio  
>fue bastante cuando los dos se fueron poco después al descubrirse<br>mutuamente, con Kuno persiguiendo a Tsubasa puertas afuera y calle  
>abajo, con el shinai ebarbolado en alto. Tras ese imprevisto breve y por<br>demás desagradable, el día pasó volando, y, antes de darme cuenta, el  
>último cliente se había marchado y las puertas del "Uk-Chan" estaban<br>cerradas.

En realidad, Kuno y Tsubasa no habían sido el único ingrediente que  
>convirtiera a este sábado en odioso.<p>

"Solteras confirmadas de por vida...". Esas palabras no habían dejado de  
>resonarme en los oídos el día entero, y así era aún mientras lavaba el<br>piso de local, y podía sentir el estómago anudárseme cada vez que las  
>oía. Deseé de inmediato que Nabiki no hubiera venido la noche anterior:<br>en circunstancias normales, podía simplemente haber desahogado mis  
>emociones reprimidas de la noche de viernes como cada vez y asunto<br>terminado, taconeando el exceso de dolor y emoción tan adentro de mí  
>que no los notaría hasta el siguiente ciclo de viernes.<p>

Pero esta vez el dolor persistía.

Sin embargo, los años de vivir con los padecimientos de un alma hecha  
>trizas me habían vuelto más bien versada en resistir esos dolores; y, con<br>un poquito de esfuerzo adicional, pude encontrar un pequeño escondrijo  
>donde embutir las emociones y las ideas del asunto, lo más adentro<br>posible. "Más leña al fuego", pensé en mi amargura, siguiendo despacio  
>con el aseo de la noche.<p>

~ o ~

La concurrencia dominguera del Uk-Chan había estado más bien reducida  
>ese día, alivianándome un poco la carga de trabajo. La verdad sea dicha,<br>con todo por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, hubiera preferido  
>olvidarme por completo del trabajo todo el fin de semana, y punto; pero<br>tenía un negocio que sacar adelante, y una responsabilidad para con mi  
>arte.<p>

Por más que trataba, no había logrado acallar totalmente mis ideas de  
>la noche del viernes, y ya me empezaba a preocupar el no poder<br>desentenderme de los acontecimientos como era costumbre.

—¡_Nihao_, Ukyo!

Miré abrirse la puerta, más que un poquito sobresaltada de oír ese  
>saludo, sobre todo recién empezada la semana.<p>

—¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shampoo, que se quitaba los zapatos, sonrió y cerró las puertas de vidrio  
>al entrar.<p>

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre, y es muy aburrido estar ociosa en el  
>Nekohanten, así que se me ocurrió venir —dijo la china.<p>

Ya me alarmaba bastante el que hubiera venido, sobre todo sin Mousse;  
>después de todo, Shampoo estaba embarazada, y le faltaba POCO, por<br>lo demás.

—Pues, emm, gracias por venir —dije, mientras mi huésped se sentaba  
>delante de la plancha.<p>

Shampoo pidió un okonomiyaki, que fue servido prestamente de forma  
>gratuita, y las dos charlamos con toda soltura mientras ella comía. Al<br>rato los demás clientes terminaron de comer y se fueron, dejando el local  
>vacío a excepción de mi amiga y yo.<p>

—Tenía planeado venir ayer, pero Hibachan me tenía demasiado vigilada  
>—dijo Shampoo no bien se hubo cerrado la puerta, confirmando mis<br>sospechas de que la visita de la amazona era más que para hacer vida  
>social.<p>

—Shampoo, no deberías haber tratado de venir, no en tu estado.

Shampoo soltó un bufido ante el comentario de su condición física,  
>comentario que tal vez estaba hastiada de oír tan seguido.<p>

—¡Por favor! ¡Te podría ganar en una pelea ahora mismo si quisiera!

Me mordí rápidamente el impulso de rebatir el comentario hecho por el  
>orgullo herido Shampoo; entendía plenamente el desagrado de Shampoo<br>de estar tan restringida físicamente. Además, no me interesaba reazuzar  
>a los fantasmas añejos de nuestras frecuentes peleas.<p>

—Perdón —me disculpé, añadiendo una inclinación de cabeza para  
>sofocar cualquier resquemor.<p>

—No, no, está bien, lo dijiste con buena intención. Pero con Mousse y  
>Hibachan molestándome a cada rato... Parece que en lo ÚNICO que<br>logran ponerse de acuerdo es en tenerme encerrada en el ridículo  
>Nekohanten todo el día...<p>

"... Lo que me recuerda por qué me escapé hoy —dijo Shampoo,  
>volviendo al tema—. Me preguntaba cómo te estás sintiendo. No te vi<br>muy contenta hace un par de noches.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con cara de inocente, esperando que esta  
>conversación no siguiera la dirección que ya estaba presintiendo—. Hubo<br>mucho trabajo ese día, eso es todo —dije, esperando que pudiera pasar  
>como excusa.<p>

No pasó; tres años de amigas con Shampoo le habían dado la percepción  
>necesaria para saber cuándo le estaba siendo franca y cuándo no.<p>

—¿Mucho trabajo? Esto lo puedes hacer hasta durmiendo. —Shampoo  
>miró en todas direcciones, comprobando que no hubiera nadie más, luego<br>me miró con gesto solemne—. Yo sé lo que te ha costado, Ukyo, verlo  
>venir todas las semanas...<p>

Sacar fantasmas añejos, justo lo que quería evitar; bueno, este  
>fantasma no tenía nada de añejo, pero ya era bastante difícil sobrellevarlo<br>sola. Puse mala cara, esperando que bastara para disuadirla de seguir  
>sondeando el asunto.<p>

Shampoo hizo caso omiso de mi gesto y siguió:

—Cada vez que vengo me doy cuenta de que estás triste.

—Ah, ¿no me digas? —pregunté airadamente—. ¿Y qué te hace tan  
>experta en las cosas que siento?<p>

—Ukyo —dijo Shampoo con voz delicada—, NADIE entiende mejor que yo  
>lo que tú sientes. Yo tuve que pasar por el mismo dolor cuando él se...<br>fue. ¿No te das cuenta? Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, me  
>cuesta, incluso ahora que tengo familia.<p>

Suspiré, tratando de refrenar las emociones negativas que se acopiaban  
>en mí a velocidad alarmante. Esta era tal vez una de las pocas<br>oportunidades que tendría de hablar sin tapujos sobre aquello, y, por  
>más que las entrañas me decían que no continuara, mi mente exigió que<br>siguiera el tema.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo, verdad? —dije, más como aseveración que como  
>pregunta. Las palabras me dejaron un gusto amargo en la boca.<p>

—Cuesta no quererlo —dijo Shampoo con una encogida de hombros—.  
>Pero me da más lástima por Mousse que por mí; quiero mucho a mi<br>cegatón, pero él sabe que sigo teniendo sentimientos inconclusos por  
>Ranma. Es algo que hemos tenido que enfrentar desde que llegamos<br>a Nerima.

Me sorprendió descubrir lo inesperado que me resultaba esto. Siempre  
>había creído que los sentimientos de Shampoo por Ranma se habían<br>acabado al casarse con Mousse (una falta de devoción que yo seguía  
>considerando el único reproche que me quedaba contra Shampoo). ¿Y<br>ahora esto?

—¿Cómo... cómo aguantas? —No podía creer que le estuviera  
>preguntando eso, de modo tan simple, pero así me salió, y me sentí<br>sinceramente aliviada de que saliera así—. ¿Cómo puedes venir todas  
>las semanas a verlo sentado con ella? Digo, por lo menos TÚ tienes una<br>excusa para no verlo y...

—¿EXCUSA? —interpuso Shampoo con tono cortante—. Mi familia no es  
>NINGUNA excusa. Mousse y mis hijos son muy importantes para mí, y<br>no voy a degradarlos usándolos de una manera tan egoísta.

Shampoo captó mi expresión cabizbaja y bajó rápidamente el tono.

—No es fácil —dijo, más suavemente ahora—. Pero cada vez que siento  
>el dolor, lo único que puedo es decirme que nunca lo tuve..., que<br>NINGUNA de nosotras lo tuvo, nunca, que su corazón fue siempre de  
>Akane, y que al final optó por ella. Tuve que aceptar eso, pri...<p>

—Fuera de aquí.

—¿Cómo?

Le di a Shampoo una mirada terrible, y la china pareció temer que yo  
>fuera a pegarle.<p>

—Fuera de mi local —gruñí con la voz apenas contenida.

—Pero...

—¡¿Que acaso eres SORDA?! —exclamé, con un puñetazo a la plancha  
>delante de mí—. ¡DIJE QUE TE *LARGUES*!<p>

Entonces, para sopresa de Shampoo (y para mí), tuve la espátula en las  
>manos, empuñándola de modo amenazador.<p>

—¡Largo de aquí si no quieres que te ECHE YO MISMA!

Shampoo se levantó, aunque sin prisa alguna en sus movimientos, muy  
>para el descontento de una cocinera de okonomiyaki cada vez más<br>impaciente.

—Tienes que aceptar las cosas como son, Ukyo —dijo Shampoo sin la  
>menor malicia en la voz—. Él jamás quiso a ninguna de nosotras, no como<br>nosotras queríamos, al menos. Si crees otra cosa, lo único que vas a  
>lograr es arruinarte.<p>

Me costó hasta la última gota de voluntad no azotarle la cabeza a toda  
>fuerza con mi arma. En cambio, salí de detrás del mostrador, caminando<br>despacio, temblando con la furia más absoluta, e insté a Shampoo a  
>marcharse con una mirada capaz de hacer añicos un espejo. Shampoo<br>entendió que ya no era bienvenida y abandonó el restaurante en silencio,  
>dándole a su anfitriona una mirada de entendimiento al salir.<p>

No bien se hubo cerrado la puerta, me di vuelta de un giro y, con un  
>poder sobrecogedor, hendí de parte a parte la plancha con mi espátula.<br>Voló batido de okonomiyaki por todas partes, el metal se despedazó y  
>la madera se hizo astillas, pero yo aún no desahogaba toda mi rabia,<br>y, antes de llegar a darme cuenta, en el arrebato de cólera terminé  
>despedazando personalmente mi propio restaurante.<p>

Estuve minutos enteros con la mirada perdida en el desastre desatado  
>ante mí, las mesas y sillas arrasadas, los pisos deshechos, las paredes<br>que antes fueran de blanco inmaculado ahora estropeadas a tajos por  
>el filo de mi espátula.<p>

Acababa de destruir mi lugar de trabajo. La fuente de sustento que me  
>había llevado tantos años crear, lo único que me iba quedando, y lo había<br>aniquilado totalmente en cinco minutos de enajenación.

Caí prestamente de rodillas y vomité.

¡¿Cómo había sido CAPAZ de hacer una cosa tan terrible, de tratar a  
>Shampoo de manera tan cruel, y portarme tan salvajemente?! ¡¿Y si no<br>hubiera podido contener la rabia?! ¡Un segundo más y hubiera atacado,  
>tal vez hasta MATADO a Shampoo! Pese a su bravata, la amazona no<br>tenía modo de haberme vencido peleando en esa condición, y,  
>temblando, me pregunté si su estado me hubiera importado algo en<br>aquel momento.

Limpiándome la boca y volviendo a ponerme en pie, fui arrastrando los  
>pies hasta las puertas y les eché llave, luego subí las escaleras hasta<br>mi cuarto. Con una fatiga que nunca me percaté que tuviera, me tiré  
>de inmediato en el sofá y no supe más.<p>

Siguiendo a la noche de un sopor entrecortado y sin sueños, la mañana  
>llegó como siempre, pero no me levanté. Me quedé tirada, mirando el<br>respaldo de mi sofá, sumergida en emociones negras. Sonó la campana  
>del reloj de abajo, ahorrándome el esfuerzo de tener que moverme para<br>ver la hora.

Las diez. Ya era MUY pasada la hora de abrir. Los clientes habituales  
>del lunes por la mañana quizá ya estaban afuera en este momento,<br>preguntándose dónde estaba yo.

Ni modo. Me importaba un comino.

Me quedé tirada más de media hora, rumiando lo que había pasado el día  
>anterior. No me vi obligada a moverme sino hasta que las piernas se me<br>empezaron a agarrotar, o me podría haber quedado allí el día entero.  
>Embotada, y todavía cansadísima, fui con los pies a rastras hasta el baño<br>y me eché una buena mirada en el espejo. Me saludó allí la cara de una  
>japonesa de veintidós años, extenuada, mísera y con los ojos rojos.<p>

Decidí de inmediato que detestaba esa cara.

—Ya no aguanto más... —me dije, con toda objetividad—. Ya no aguanto  
>más este ciclo maldito, ya no aguanto más este dolor...<p>

Abrí la portezuela del espejo, para revelar el botiquín que había detrás.  
>Luego de buscar, trepidante, en los anaqueles, encontré un frasco de<br>pastillas para dormir.

—¿Qué cosa he logrado en mi vida, eh? ¿Qué he hecho? —dije, saqué el  
>frasco del gabinete, cerré el espejo y miré la cara fatigosa, con rabia—.<br>Okonomiyaki. Soy cocinera de OKONOMIYAKI.

Mis palabras las dije de un modo hiriente, en que cada palabra rezumaba  
>sarcasmo. Quería sufrir. Era la única manera de obligarme a hacer lo que<br>pensaba.

—Tsubasa me corteja a cada rato. Y KUNO; no nos olvidemos de Kuno.

Abrí el frasco.

—La única gente que veo viene porque me tiene LÁSTIMA.

Me vacié los contenidos del frasco en la mano.

—Y una de ellos es el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, un hombre  
>CASADO, que tiene un HIJO.<p>

Tiré el frasco vacío al piso del baño. Lo miré traquetear por el suelo,  
>rodar por el parqué hasta parar en el ángulo de la pared con el piso.<br>Volví a mirar el reflejo de la japonesa, y casi escupo por el asco que me  
>produjo esa persona que yo aborrecía. ¡Todo era culpa de esta mujer!<br>¡Mi vida era una basura por culpa de ELLA! Los ojos de la mujer  
>repugnante empezaron a desbordarse de lágrimas.<p>

—¡Un hombre que NUNCA VOY A TENER!

Las últimas palabras fueron un grito desesperado, como si tratara yo de  
>darme el último acicate para actuar.<p>

Nada. Así que lo intenté otra vez.

—¡Un hombre que NUNCA ME VA A QUERER!

La motivación estaba, pero faltaba fuerza. Las lágrimas me corrían por las  
>mejillas, mientras yo miraba mi reflejo con la cara arrugada, tirándole a la<br>imagen todo el odio y la rabia acumulada.

—¡NADIE ME VA A QUERER NUNCA! —grité a toda garganta, como si  
>intentara llamar la atención de alguien con mi situación, como si quisiera<br>comunicar mi dolor y mi tristeza.

Y, sí, llamé la atención de alguien.

Me miré las manos.

—Por... Por Dios... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!

Tiré por el suelo las cápsulas blancas, completamente pasmada, y  
>procedí a ponerme de rodillas, y pegué puñetazos contra las pastillas con<br>toda la fuerza que pude, hasta que en el baño no quedó más que polvo  
>y fragmentos blancos. Pero no paré ahí, y seguí pegando con el puño<br>contra el povillo.

Tras unos minutos de dar puñetazos contra el piso y magullarme en el  
>proceso, levanté una mano que temblaba, y miré el tiradero que había<br>ante mí.

Casi me había matado.

Era demasiado. Me agarré la cabeza y lloré, aterrorizada por lo que casi  
>había sucedido. Me habría quedado muerta en el piso, tirada allí una<br>semana antes de que alguien hubiera tenido que echar la puerta abajo  
>y encontrarme.<p>

Me llevó muchos minutos, pero me puse en pie despacio, todavía con  
>violentos temblores, y me lavé la cara con agua del lavabo, hasta que los<br>ojos me dejaron de arder. Luego volví a mi cuarto y me tiré en el sofá,  
>como alelada, mirando la pared que tenía delante.<p>

En realidad, no era la primera vez que consideraba hacer... lo que casi  
>había hecho: ya había considerado poner fin a mi dolor en esa manera<br>tan drástica en varias ocasiones, pero jamás había llegado hasta tal  
>punto con mis ideas. Con un sobresalto, caí en la cuenta de que me<br>sentía más bien adormecida, una sensación bastante refrescante  
>causada por mi intensa descarga emocional de momentos antes.<p>

Y, bueno, por cierto que no era cosa ahora de ir al piso de abajo y  
>empezar la jornada laboral. Había estado a punto de suicidarme, y no era<br>capaz de hacer lo mismo de todos los viernes en la noche y fingir que no  
>había pasado nada.<p>

Así que ¿qué podía hacer? Mi primera idea fue contárselo a Ranma, pero  
>la deseché rápidamente: él hubiera tomado MUY mal las noticias, y si se<br>enteraba de POR QUÉ casi lo había hecho, podía yo, además, poner en  
>riesgo su matrimonio.<p>

¿Tal vez podía llamar al doctor Tofu? Era el único médico que yo conocía,  
>pero otra vez descarté la idea; no conocía al doctor Tofu tan bien como<br>Ranma y Akane, y no me daban ganas de consultarle a él por el solo  
>hecho de que tuviera un doctorado. Además, estaba casado con Kasumi,<br>y si Kasumi se enteraba de algo se lo contaría los Tendo, y los Tendo a  
>su vez podían contárselo a los Saotome.<p>

POR CIERTO que no quería contárselo a mis padres. Si mi madre hubiera  
>sabido de mis ideas suicidas, podría haberle dado un infarto o algo por<br>el estilo, y mi padre... No quería ni PENSAR en cómo lo habría tomado.

Empecé a sentir que el adormecimiento emocional se iba pasando, y que  
>la soledad se me venía de nuevo encima, y, por un momento, me vi<br>tentada de dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo otra vez, como  
>había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones. Pero sabía que toda idea<br>depresiva que tuviera ahora podía conducir a... eso. Así que tiré a un  
>lado la soledad lo mejor que pude, y continué concentrándome en el<br>problema actual.

¿Con quién hablar, con quién hablar...? ¿Shampoo? No me sentía en  
>condiciones para hablar con ella, sobre todo tras la escena del día<br>anterior. ¿Ryoga o Akari? No quería asustarlos con esto. ¿Tsubasa? Ni  
>muerta. ¿Kuno? Menos aún. No era muy amiga de ninguno de los vecinos.<br>Casi me reí cuando el nombre "señorita Hinako" se me asomó en la  
>cabeza.<p>

De pronto me afloró en la mente una imagen vieja, una cara que hacía  
>mucho tiempo no veía en mis recuerdos. No sabía cómo se llamaba el<br>hombre aquel, pero tenía bastante certeza de saber dónde encontrarlo...

~ o ~

El "Uk-Chan" permaneció cerrado el resto del día, con un letrero pegado  
>en la puerta, ofreciendo disculpas por las molestias.<p>

En otra parte, en las regiones más montañosas del Japón central, un tren  
>paró en su estación, y yo entrecerré los ojos para poder ver, al bajar del<br>vagón a las tablas escuálidas que formaban el andén. Era uno de esos  
>escasos días de sol, bonita coincidencia para el primer día que me<br>aventuraba a salir en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero el tiempo estaba  
>sumamente frío, y me alegré de haber llevado el suéter para mantener<br>el frío a raya.

Ante mí se extendían arboledas tras arboledas (y poquísimo más que  
>eso), vista que se correspondía con el terreno que recordaba de la última<br>vez que había estado aquí. Al salí del andén e irme por el camino de  
>tierra, cerro arriba, recordé la última vez que había estado aquí, unos<br>cinco años, más o menos, luego de haber sido desafiaba y vencida por  
>un novel cocinero de nombre Crepe Joe. Un monje anciano había tenido<br>la amabilidad de tomarme bajo su tutela a fin de entrenarme, para que  
>pudiese yo encontrar en mí el espíritu de lucha que me había convertido<br>en la increíble cocinera que era. Tras una semana de entrenamiento  
>intensivo, ya había yo encontrado en mí la chispa que me daba fuerza,<br>y en la revancha contra el desgraciado ese, convertí a Joe en canapé.

Terminando mis ideas, llegué a las puertas de pieda. El viejo tmeplo no  
>había cambiado mucho desde la última vez, pero, bien mirado, la piedra<br>envejece a un ritmo bastante lento. Mis temores se centraban más en  
>el monje octogenario, y si estaría o no vivo.<p>

—Ah, has vuelto.

Salté casi medio metro en el aire, producto de la sorpresa. Sip, el viejito  
>seguía por aquí. Y, por lo visto, no había envejecido ni un solo día desde<br>mi partida del templo.

El anciano larguirucho tenía igual aspecto que antes: un conglomerado  
>de arrugas, más una calva semejante a una bola de boliche. Llevaba<br>un hábito anaranjado y tenía una cierta corcova en la espalda, pero lo  
>luminoso de su rostro me daba a suponer que no sentía ningún dolor<br>físico.

—Eh, sí, volví —dije, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

El viejo me miró pausadamente, analizando mi apariencia con interés.  
>No me sorprendía mucho que me hubiera reconocido, porque, además<br>de haber crecido un poco y de ciertas otras sutilezas de desarrollo físico,  
>mi apariencia general había cambiado muy poco con los años. Mi pelo<br>castaño seguía igual de largo, aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no me  
>lo ataba con un moño, y ninguno de mis rasgos faciales había cambiado<br>lo suficiente como para generar diferencias notables.

—Pues bien, ¿puedo tener el placer de conocer la razón que te hace  
>adornar mi templo una vez más? —preguntó en tono grato.<p>

Pensé en qué decir. El solo hecho de haber venido me causaba cierta  
>vergüenza, y por un momento me cuestioné si, a fin de cuentas, tenía<br>yo real necesidad de tocar el tema con otra persona.

—Emm... No sé. Tal vez no fue muy buena idea venir después de todo...

—¿Cómo marcha tu entrenamiento? —interrumpió el sacerdote—. Siento  
>curiosidad por ver qué has aprendido con los años.<p>

Un suspiro de alivio se me escapó por entre los labios. En lo que a  
>mostrar mis destrezas se refería, no tenía el más mínimo problema de<br>exhibirme en público. Me saqué despacio la espátula de la bandolera, y  
>le di al hombre una sonrisita fugaz. Luego, con un borrón de movimiento<br>de mis manos, que no tardó más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tuve un  
>okonomiyaki humeante en la paleta de mi espátula.<p>

Huelga decir que el anciano estaba bien impresionado. Mi progreso había  
>llegado a un punto tal que ya no necesitaba ni una plancha, sino que me<br>era posible cocer el batido de okonomiyaki en el extremo de mi espátula  
>únicamente con la fricción del aire. Mi rapidez era tal, que él ni siquiera<br>me había visto aplicar el batido, y sin embargo mi dominio era tan preciso  
>que no había derramado una sola gota, aplicándolo en un círculo<br>perfecto.

—Has llegado lejos, niña —intentó decir el sacerdote sin expresar todo el  
>asombro que su aspecto delataba—. ¿Me permites? —dijo, señalando la<br>punta de mi espátula.

Su elogio me produjo deleite.

—Desde luego —dije, extendiéndole el extremo plano de mi espátula.

El viejo tomó el okonomiyaki y le dio una mirada general, luego procedió  
>a degustar un bocado.<p>

Casi al instante el anciano retrocedió de un tumbo, con los ojos llorosos y  
>la boca abierta. Mi gozo se vaporizó de inmediato, y seguí al viejo hasta<br>la fuente de gua, donde se enjuagó la boca.

—¿No... No está bueno? —pregunté, casi temerosa de la respuesta.

—F-f-f-FUERTE —sacó en un jadeo, todavía tratando de lavarse la boca.  
>Mi deleite volvió de inmediato.<p>

Tras un par de minutos acezando, el viejo sacerdote sintoísta se irguió  
>y se enjugó los ojos.<p>

—El más fuerte que he probado en mi vida. Al parecer tienes bien  
>concentrado ese espíritu de lucha, ¿eh?<p>

Me sonrojé furiosamente con la andanada de elogios.

—Pero... —Empezó, y dejé de sonrojarme. Venía algo malo—. Estaba  
>bastante... agrio.<p>

Ahogué un grito y casi me atraganto.

—¡¿AGRIO?!

El viejo asintió:

—Tus destrezas son prodigiosas, y, tal como dije, tu espíritu de lucha  
>está completamente concentrado en tu arte. Pero tu plato estaba agrio.<p>

—Pero... ¡Pero NADIE se ha quejado de eso NUNCA! —protesté.

Aquello produjo una risa suave en el sacerdote:

—No, dudo que que hubiera quejas. Yo tengo un sentido del gusto muy...  
>agudo.<p>

Me tercié la espátula, mirando al viejo con cara de desagrado. ¡Agrio,  
>habrase visto! Lo único que me quedaba ahora era mi preparación del<br>okonomiyaki, y no iba a estar aguantando comentarios de que ni siquiera  
>en ESO destacaba.<p>

El sacerdote mostró una sonrisa de aire culpable, comprendiendo cómo  
>había tomado yo el comentario.<p>

—Cuéntame —dijo—, ¿cómo has estado desde la última vez que hablamos?

Me descolocó un poco el cambio súbito de tema, pero con cierto esfuerzo  
>mental pude hacer pie en la conversación:<p>

—He estado... Emm... Pues, me ha ido bien..., supongo.

No quería ahondar en ese tema; YA el estómago se me estaba apretando  
>en nudos.<p>

—Entiendo. —El monje obviamente no me creía, pero dejó pasar mis  
>comentarios—. Y tu forma de cocinar: obviamente has sido constante en<br>la práctica.

—¿Entonces por qué dice que le encontró gusto agrio? —le pregunté en  
>tono desagradable.<p>

—Porque así fue. —El monje estaba impávido con mi mala cara, y  
>continuó resueltamente—. Eres sumamente fuerte, quizá hasta estés<br>en el apogeo de tus potencialidades. Lo que viniste a buscar conmigo la  
>última vez, lo has hallado en abundancia... Concentración pura en tu<br>arte.

Esa porción era bastante cierta. Ranma había sido siempre el foco  
>primordial de mi vida, el okonomiyaki le seguía bien de cerca, pero al irse<br>Ranma de mi vida, me había visto obligada a aferrarme con toda fuerza a  
>mis dotes culinarias. Era natural que mi enfoque completo se centrara en<br>la cocina, dado que era lo único que me quedaba.

El monje me miró pensar, y, por el gesto de preocupación que le cruzó la  
>cara, daba la impresión de entender muy bien mi dilema.<p>

—El camino a la perfección no siempre es saludable —continuó—. La  
>fuerza de tu plato era muy evidente en su sabor superficial, pero lo que<br>yo sentí amargo no tenía relación con las especias o las salsas que has  
>usado para prepararlo. Fue tu espíritu, el chi que has usado para crearlo,<br>lo que yo percibí. —El viejo monje se volvió y miró los cielos de azul  
>progresivo mientras hablaba—. Tu superficie, tu carne, se halla en el<br>pináculo de su poder, pero dentro de ti hay una negrura que ha dejado  
>llagas y cicatrices en tu chi. Fue esa negrura la que dañó el sabor de tu<br>okonomiyaki en mi boca. Y es también esa negrura la que muy  
>posiblemente llegue a poner en peligro tu vida.<p>

Casi caí de rodillas con esa aseveración. Sin oír siquiera una palabra de  
>explicación por parte mía, el viejo había pegado justo en el clavo.<p>

—¿Concuerdas conmigo, niña? —preguntó, mirándome.

Traté de decir "sí", pero me quedé en una seña con la cabeza.

El sacerdote volvió a mirar el cielo ahora pasado del mediodía:

—No puedo exigirte que me des detalles específicos de lo que has  
>descubierto por tu cuenta; esa es tu decisión. Pero sí PUEDO decir que,<br>de seguir así, esta negrura va a devorarte desde dentro, hasta que no  
>seas sino una cáscara vacía, una corteza de inmenso poder.<p>

Me senté en el borde de la fuente central, con mis piernas delatando su  
>incapacidad de sostenerme. Tras unos momentos de pensamiento<br>solemne, levanté la vista y miré al sacerdote vestido de túnica.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunté en voz queda.

El monje me sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa cargada de mucha tristeza.

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo, casi con aire de disculpa—. Tu espíritu está  
>en tus manos, y sería insensato de mi parte querer siquiera empezar a<br>decirte cómo buscar tus respuestas. Esto es algo de debes enfrentar tú  
>sola, Ukyo.<p>

Y con eso, el viejo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el templo.

Estuve a punto de llamarlo, pero me contuve hasta de poder ni abrir la  
>boca. Él me había dado toda la ayuda que le era posibe, y pedirle más no<br>sería sino hacerle perder el tiempo. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar al  
>viejo caminar por las piedras gastadas, arrastrando los pies con un peso<br>mayor del que yo recordaba de antes.

Con una presión en el alma, me puse en pie, y volví a atravesar el arco  
>de piedra que marcaba la entrada al templo sintoísta.<p>

~ o ~

El amanecer del martes estaba a solo media hora cuando mi cuerpo  
>extenuado llegó ante las puertas de vidrio del "Uk-chan". Miré a la cortina<br>ondear levemente por sobre la puerta con la brisa de la madrugada, la  
>cortina que le decía a todo el mundo que este lugar era mío.<p>

Había regresado a Nerima hacía horas, pero, no sé por qué, no había  
>podido obligarme a volver aquí hasta ahora; del otro lado de esas puertas<br>yacía un pedazo estragado y destruido de mi vida, y para ser franca, no  
>me sentía preparada para verlo por miedo a recordar los sucesos de hacía<br>un par de días.

Tragué saliva fuertemente y me acerqué a las puertas, quité el cerrojo  
>y pasé por la ruina calamitosa que era mi restaurante. Afuera seguía<br>oscuro, con apenas una bruma violácea montada en el horizonte, pero  
>tenía el suficiente conocimiento de mi local para verlo como si hubiera<br>sido pleno mediodía, captando cada centímetro de detalle que brillaba  
>ante mí.<p>

Los daños en realidad no eran tan graves, más que nada superficiales.  
>Las paredes se podían reestucar, las mesas y las sillas podían<br>reemplazarse, el piso podía reconstruirse. Rayos, sabía lo suficiente del  
>mundo del okonomiyaki como para reconstruir la plancha yo sola. Tenía<br>ahorrado dinero suficiente para empezar las reparaciones de inmediato.  
>Podía tener el local completo funcionando en dos patadas, y nadie jamás<br>sospecharía siquiera.

Pero el "Uk-chan" estaba destruido, al menos en mi mente. No eran los  
>daños concretos lo que me decían eso, porque el pequeño restorancito<br>había visto cosas peores a través de los años; estaba destruido porque  
>lo que veía ante mí era obra de mi propia mano.<p>

¿Y por qué? Nada más que rabia con Shampoo por decirme una verdad  
>que yo no quería oír.<p>

Sentí que se me corroían las entrañas al pensarlo. SEGUÍA sin querer  
>aceptar lo que Shampoo había dicho; después de todo, le había sido yo<br>tan fiel a Ranma, tan completamente devota a hacerlo feliz. Si podía  
>amarlo tanto, ¿acaso no era natural que él sintiera lo mismo por mí?<p>

Pero esa era la verdad, ¿no? Por terrible que me resultara pensarlo, sabía  
>que Ranma nunca me vería como nada más que una buena amiga. Nunca<br>una amante, nunca una esposa, solamente Uk-Chan, compañera de  
>infancia...<p>

Me instalé en el único taburete que quedaba delante de lo que había sido  
>mi plancha, y recogí las piernas contra el pecho, rodeándomelas con los<br>brazos y meciéndome despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Una brisa  
>helada entraba volando por las puertas abiertas, rozando delicadamente<br>mi mejilla y haciendo flotar mi pelo. La luz de fuera empezaba a crecer,  
>un brillo tenue apenas más allá del horizonte, que entregaba forma y<br>volumen a todas las cosas. Empezaba a pasar gente más seguido por  
>fuera de mis puertas, aunque ninguna se dignó mirar hacia adentro. Muy<br>pronto tendría que idear qué hacer, porque mis clientes empezaban a  
>llegar para el desayuno a las seis de la mañana, y con toda seguridad<br>notarían que algo había pasado, si llegaban a mirar el interior.

Estaba siempre la alternativa de sacar mi yatai de la bodega y servir  
>desayuno en la calle. Podía simplemente decirles a mis habituales que<br>estaba remodelando y que todo estaría listo al otro día.

O podía nada más dejar las puertas abiertas y decirles a todos que Kuno  
>y Tsubasa se habían agarrado dentro. Nadie dudaría de aquella historia.<p>

Para el viernes el local estaría libre de todo daño, pensé. Todo el mundo  
>llegaría a las seis de la tarde, y nunca sabrían lo que había sucedido.<br>Ranma y Akane se sentarían en una mesa nueva, sin preguntas de nadie,  
>y yo continuaría el ciclo otra vez, sentada sola en presencia del hombre<br>al que amaba, sentada en un angosto pedacito de esperanza que sabía  
>nunca se haría verdad...<p>

Todo seguiría igual.

...

—No.

¿Qué? Ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo consciente, pero, de alguna  
>manera, la palabra se me había formado sola en la boca. Llegó tan queda<br>que por un momento no tuve ni certeza de haberla dicho, pero luego de  
>pensarlo un segundo sí recordé la sensación de mis labios al moverse, del<br>hálito al dejar mi garganta y declarar firmemente con la fuerza de un  
>suspiro...<p>

—No.

¿Por qué "no"? ¿Por qué decir una cosa así? Por un momento temí que mis  
>pensamientos estuvieran volviendo a las ideas autodestructivas, al<br>calvario de la desesperanza que casi me había hecho sucumbir; podía  
>hasta sentir dentro de mí un miedo, el anudamiento de mi estómago con<br>pavor.

Pero... no, estas ideas no venían atadas a ningún designio interno de  
>suicidio. Algo más dentro de mí lo había dicho, casi de un modo...<br>protector.

¿*Protector*? ¿Entonces por qué sentía punzadas de miedo y aprensión  
>arremolinados en mi interior? Lo que fuera que me había hecho decir la<br>palabra, lo que fuera que impelía la sensación corrosiva en mis vísceras,  
>no había aportado señal alguna de las razones para hacerlo.<p>

—No.

La palabra salió de mis labios una tercera vez, y con la pronunciación de  
>esta localicé la fuente de mi inquietud interna.<p>

Los dolores que sentía no provenían de su manantial acostumbrado: no  
>eran los dolores residuales que había recibido en las incontabes noches<br>de viernes que había pasado, el tormento de ver al hombre al que amaba  
>a escasos centímetros pero aún así completamente intocable, a la golpiza<br>brutal a que había sometido mi autoestima y amor propio durante los  
>años, por causa de mi incapacidad para ganar el corazón de Ranma.<p>

Era otra clase de dolor. Dolor de aceptación, quizá, o tal vez miedo al  
>futuro. Podían ser las dos cosas, con numerosos otros detalles añadidos<br>a la mezcolanza.

Cuales fueran las causas específicas, habían venido todas del mismo  
>lugar.<p>

Mi corazón y mi espíritu me avisaban que ya no podía continuar el ciclo.

Y concordé.

Me puse de pie, y avancé por entre el estropicio; subí las escaleras  
>hasta mi cuarto.<p>

Volví despacio a la planta baja diez minutos después, y entré a la cocina.  
>Dos minutos después salí por las puertas hasta el cemento de la calle, a<br>la luz fulgurante del sol que remontaba el horizonte. Nerima resplandecía,  
>con rayos de amarillo, naranja y blanco corriendo por los costados de los<br>edificios y la gente, por las calles y los cerros distantes, en su travesía  
>interminable hacia el oeste. Las nubes del cielo eran espesas, pero<br>pendían a distancia suficiente para dejar al sol desplegarse en una franja  
>que abarcaba todo el cielo. Miré un momento al sol levantarse despacio<br>por sobre las montañas lejanas, luego volví los ojos y miré otra vez mi  
>local.<p>

Dentro de las puertas de vidrio pude ver los restos de la plancha, donde  
>había pasado horas incontables perfeccionando mi arte; tal vez podía ver<br>más de mí en ese metal opaco que la mayoría de la gente en un espejo.

La luz que se reflejaba en la superficie metálica de la plancha se apagó  
>al cerrar yo despacio las cortinas de la puerta.<p>

Y con el raspar suave de la puerta y su marco de madera por el riel de  
>metal, cerré la puerta y eché llave.<p>

El "Uk-Chan" había cerrado, y no abriría otra vez.

Saqué la llave de la cerradura y la metí en un bolsillo de la mochila grande  
>que había a mi lado, sin quitar nunca mis ojos de la puerta al hacerlo. Me<br>quedé ahí un minuto, mirando el reflejo de la mujer de veintidós años en  
>el vidrio, y por un momento me pregunte si esto era prudente.<p>

Lo más probable que no, pensé, pero *sí* era lo único que se me ocurría  
>capaz de poner fin a mi ciclo, poner fin al dolor de verlo a él por un<br>espejo de un solo lado, sin terminar en la muerte. Y lo hice tan rápido  
>como pude, sin querer sufrir los efectos debilitantes de las dudas.<p>

Ese día, Ukyo Kuonji abandonó Nerima, su negocio, y, lo más importante,  
>a su primer amor, Ranma Saotome.<p>

Y con eso, empecé mi viaje...

**~ o ~**

**Palabras del autor **

¡Saludos a todos! Una vez más les traigo mi obra, para compartir con  
>ustedes lo que espero haya sido una lectura disfrutable. Ahora bien, ¿dije<br>que solamente tardaría un mes en publicar mi próximo fanfic? Uy. Bueno,  
>las apreturas de tiempo han limitado los ratos que puedo dedicar al<br>tecleo, pero después de mucho trabajo pude sacar por fin el Libro Uno  
>del que es tal vez mi fanfic favorito a la fecha.<p>

Este relato es uno que llevaba meses queriendo escribir, pero debido a  
>diversos problemas de producción (como idear una trama), se habían<br>dificultado un tanto las cosas. Pero ya está aquí, así que eso debe de  
>significar que por fin rompí las barreras y estoy listo para la publicación.<p>

Pero esta vez he siguido una ruta un poquito distinta que la acostumbrada.  
>Me he tomado ciertas libertades con el reparto de Ranma, libertades que<br>espero harán la historia un poquito más interesante el estándar de Ranma  
>habitual hoy por hoy.<p>

Esperen mucho más historia al final del verano, durante el cual esta  
>historia se convertirá inevitablemente en mi fanfic más largo a la fecha (a<br>menos que ocurra [glup] lo imprevisto...). Con algo de suerte, quedará  
>terminado.<p>

Ja ne,  
>BENARES<p>

**~ o ~**

_N. del T._: No fue terminado, y este, el Libro Uno, es todo lo que existe  
>de "Peldaños".<p> 


End file.
